choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiana
Kiana, a character in the ''America's Most Eligible'' series, is one of the contestants of America's Most Eligible. She is first seen in Book 2, Chapter 2. Appearance Kiana has silver hair with bangs that is tied up into two buns. She wears a long-sleeved black dress with a silver pattern. Personality She seems to be kind and supportive of her competition, and approves of good teamwork. She can be in a romantic relationship with Heath/Eden, depending on your decisions. Chapters America's Most Eligible America's Most Eligible: All Stars * Chapter 2: Guess Who's Back * Chapter 3: Back in the Saddle * Chapter 4: Sand, Sun, and Strife * Chapter 5: Under The Sea * Chapter 6: A Shot in the Dark * Chapter 7: Save the Last Dance * Chapter 8: Enemy of My Enemy * Chapter 9: The Art of the Deal * Chapter 10: Up In Smoke * Chapter 11: The Real World (Determinant) America's Most Eligible: Wedding Edition * Chapter 2: Yours, Mine, and Ours * Chapter 3: All Eyes on Us * Chapter 4: Dance, Dance * Chapter 5: Let Them Eat Cake * Chapter 6: Ready, Set, I Do! * Chapter 8: All in the Family * Chapter 9: Mama Drama * Chapter 10: What Happens in Vegas... * Chapter 11: Roll the Dice * Chapter 12: Pins and Needles... * Chapter 13: Say 'Yes' To This Mess * Chapter 14: For Better or Worse * Chapter 15: Goin' to the Chapel * Chapter 16: So Long, Miami Relationships Eden/Heath Whoever you didn't eliminate in Chapter 3 between Eden and Heath is shown to be romantically interested in her. In Chapter 4, you have the option to encourage Eden/Heath to ask her out during the sandcastle challenge. In Chapter 10, when Carson switches the partners again, Kiana finds herself partnered with Eden/Heath. During the go-kart challenge, Eden/Heath's brakes fail and they crash into each other. Ronan Kiana is partnered with Ronan for the sandcastle challenge. They struggle to find a common approach as he is already thinking of the design (he wants to base it on a temple he once prayed in) and she wants to finish the foundation first. She doesn't like to be called "young one" by him, making it sound as if he was a wizard giving her a quest; she rather wants them to work together as partners. However, the result is judged by Carson to be 'unfocused' and makes them both land in the Bottom Four. Slater In All Stars, Chapter 8, Kiana tells Eden/Heath that she thinks Slater is worse than being trolled because he acts nice to her face and then pulls cheap tricks. If you agree with her, she sympathizes with you since you're his partner in a couple challenges. During the "Wedding Season" however, they become teammates in your wedding party and don't appear to hold grudges. During the bachelor/ette party's spin the bottle game, they kiss. Derek During the cycling challenge, Kiana is teamed up with Derek. Your Character In the All Stars season, you can encourage Kiana and Eden/Heath to develop a relationship. Depending on your choices, you may be able to reach "Close" (possibly "Ally") status with her. In the Wedding Edition season, she is a part of your wedding party. In Chapter 6, if you and your fiance/e decide to search for the heart tokens, she offers a clue to one location. When you win, you let her bring a plus-one to your wedding. She tells you that she will bring her roommate who has been dying to meet you as well as the rest of her friends in real life. Gallery Other Looks Kiana.jpg|Formal Kiana Casual.jpg|Casual KianaSwimsuit.jpg|Swimsuit Kiana_Pink_dress_Full.png|Full view of Pink dress Miscellaneous All Stars - Female MC.png|One version of AME All Stars Cast All Stars Title Card.png|Second version of AME All Stars Cast w/ Male MC AMECH10GOKARTCRASH.PNG|Kiana in Go-Kart Crash - Ch. 10 AME Lookout video game .jpg|Lookout video game Trivia * She is the winner of Season 8. * Her title is Gamer. * According to Heath, she is under the top 50 Platinum Lookout streamers in the world. ** Lookout is the game played by several characters in the High School Story series. * The go-kart accident injured her leg. * In Wedding Edition, she mentions that she prefers EDM for karaoke. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'America's Most Eligible' Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Nerds Category:LGBT Category:Playing Cupid